Gang War
by Ra88
Summary: Ricado is bored out of his mind and goes to the mall. However, unexpected surprises will happen, as a certain Medabot returns with a thirst for blood...
1. 1 The Thunderbolt Gang

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots or the characters in it. I do own Ricado 'Ripper' Yikano, Yaki 'Hi-Wire' Mylerir and Elizabeth 'Eel' Epir.  
  
GANG WAR ~ By Ra88 ~  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Thunderbolt Gang  
  
RICADO 'RIPPER' YIKANO It was night. In a street, a few sounds came out of the garage. The garage was actually a small workshop, with Medaparts, tin pets, tools and chips everywhere. The one who was making the noise, was a kid of 12, working on a Medabot. He placed a few parts on it, and looked over the old ones. ,,A Sonic Blade and a Heavyton Hammer. Check. Advanced accuracy circuit ships. Check. A high-powered jetpack. Check. 2 long wings at the shoulders, who can change in shields. Check. Cooling systems to prevent overheating. Check. Small rocketlaunchers on the hips. Check. Light, high-powered motors in the arms and legs. Check. And a cool mask to work it off. Check." Says the kid, and he grabs a medal. He look at the KWG type. It was a black upgraded Sonic Stag type. ,,And a level 3 KWG type medal. Alright. Time to check it out." He places it in the customised KWG Medabot and steps back. ,,Activate Sonic Slash!" Says the kid trough his medawatch, and it is activated. The medabot's red eyes glowed, and he looks around.  
  
  
  
NAME: Sonic Slash TYPE: Upgraded KWG 15789-2 MEDAFIGHTER: Ricado 'Ripper' Yikano MEDAL: Lv.3 Kuwagata SPECIALTY: Speed and sword WEAPONS: Hi-Chanbara Sword, Gigaton Hammer and Small Pack Missiles.  
  
,,Ricado? What has happened? The last thing I can remember, is that I was fighting against those rubbergeeko's." Says Sonic Slash confused. Ricado nods.  
  
  
  
NAME: Ricado 'Ripper' Yikano  
  
RANK IN WRC LIST: 46th  
  
WORKS WITH: KWG and WEA types  
  
GANG: Thunderbolt Gang  
  
RANK IN GANG: Leader  
  
MOTTO: Stand in the way of the Ripper and you will get a new hole ripped!  
  
INSIGNIA: Usual Thunderbolt sign in the shape of a lightning, with on the front a black sword.  
  
CLOTHES: -Oval black sunglasses with silver lines  
  
-Blood red jacket -Black jeans  
  
HAIR COLOUR/STYLE: Long blond hair, ends at start of neck  
  
  
  
,,Yeah, but your last body got whacked by that Megaphant and Whitesword. Instead of choosing a medapart, they just clubbed your body till it was nothing more then a junkyard. I give it to Hi-Wire, so that he has something to play with. I doubt that he can get something out of it. Anyway, I build you a new body, out of that KWG type which I've bought for extra parts. So Sonic Blast has died, and Sonic Slash is born." Says Ricado proud, and he taps Sonic Slash on the shoulder. Slash walks to a mirror, and he looks in it. He turns himself, and watches his new body. ,,Not bad. And I like the mask." Says Sonic Slash, and he puts it off. He observes it, and puts it back on. ,,Alright. I'm ready to kick some ass. When does the school starts? I want to kick some rookie ass and get up in the ranks." Says SS excited. Ricado smiles. ,,Tomorrow. We'll start slashing away in the recess. And if Coach Mountain pops up, we'll make mincemeat out of his Digmole." ,,Mountain has a Medabot? O, boy. . ." Says Sonic Slash, and he starts laughing. Ricado nods. -The Gang is back.-  
  
  
  
YAKI 'HI-WIRE' MYLERIR It was in the same street and a house that looked like Ricado's. Only this had a extra room on the first floor. This room was more organised then Ricado's. Several World Robattle Championship posters hang on the wall, with shots of Phantom Medafighte and Team Japan, Team Spain, Team Kenya and Team France. A kid of 11 was busy with a Mega Bombarder medapart, who was totally wrecked. He tried to remove a wire, but it short-circuits, and he is send flying backwards. ,,Ah, man. What has happened to this Mega Emperor? It is a total loss." Says the kid annoyed. He looked to a corner in the room. There stood a WEA-2351, a Bombarder ( Robo-Emperor store version with the same legs as Giganko had, only with RE's extra arms ), who missed 2 upper body arms. It was black where Robo-Emperor was grey, and red where it was green. ,,Mmm. . .maybe. . ." Says the kid, and he starts adding a few circuit chips. Then, he repairs the plates. He walks to the Bombarder, and places the arms. ,,Good. Now for the gloves." Says the kid, and he removes the hands on the second pair of arms. He grabs a black pair of gloves with small spikes at the top and the knuckles, and places them on the hands. ,,Alright. Now for the medal." Says the kid proud, and he grabs a Lv.2 Weapon Medal. He places it in the Medabot, and he says: ,,Activate Cyber Explosion." The Medabot's visor glowed, and he looked around. He looks to his body, and he says: ,,Alright! Man, I look cool! Cyber Explosion is back and kicking!"  
  
  
  
NAME: Cyber Explosion TYPE: Upgraded WEA-2351 MEDAFIGHTER: Yaki 'Hi-Wire' Mylerir MEDAL: Lv.2 Weapon Medal SPECIALTY: Powerful missiles WEAPONS: Rocketlauncher, triple laser cannon, Annihilator, spiked gloves.  
  
  
  
,,Yeah! I only hope those parts won't blow up in your face. I'm still wondering what happened with that Medabot. The only things that were a BIT unwrecked, where those arms." Says the kid, still wondering.  
  
  
  
NAME: Yaki 'Hi-Wire' Mylerir  
  
RANK IN WRC-LIST: 48th  
  
WORKS WITH: Weapon types  
  
GANG: Thunderbolt Gang  
  
RANK IN GANG: Technician, Medabots Expert  
  
MOTTO: When a wire is loose, you can better look out!!!  
  
INSIGNIA: Usual Thunderbolts sign in the shape of lightning, with a rocket on the front  
  
CLOTHES: -Blue Jeans Jacket -Round Glasses -Blue Jeans -Black gloves  
  
HAIR COLOUR/STYLE: Black, short  
  
  
  
Hi-Wire smiles, and he says: ,,Yeah, and you will be kicking butts in the recess. Although, I think that Ripper will be the real star. I heard his new KWG type is the pearl under the upgraded Medabots." ,,Oh? NOW , I'm curious. I can't wait to see the junkyard of Medabots after Sonic Slash's rampage." Says Cyber Explosion, and he smiles.  
  
ELIZABETH 'EEL' EPIR  
  
Loud music came from a house on the corner of the street. This was the house of the richest family in the neighbourhood. A girl of 12 was humming with the music. Her room wasn't a Medabots upgrade palace as that of the rest. Posters of famous rockers hang on the wall, together with hard-core robattle posters. In those robattles, it was 7-against-1, and wrecking was allowed. She had a box with medaparts. Right now, she was upgrading her own medabot. She hums, and grabs a few Crosserdog arms, painted red. She placed it, and grabbed a pair of STG ( Sumilidon ) legs, also painted red. Then, she grabs a Peppercat's main body, and attaches the medaparts. She adds a mask like that of Sonic Slash, only black, and places it on the head. She removes the ears, and throws them in the box. ,,Alright then! Now, the most important part, and she is ready." Says the girl, and she grabs a medal. She places it in the medabot, and the green eyes lit up. She stretches, and looks at her body. ,,Not bad. Nice and shiny. And I like those heavy guns."  
  
  
  
NAME: Heavy Cat  
  
TYPE: Upgraded Cat type  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Elizabeth 'Eel' Epir  
  
MEDAL: Lv2. Mermaid  
  
SPECIALTY: Hi-Rapid guns and speed  
  
WEAPONS: Double heavy machineguns  
  
  
  
,,Hey, Eel! Nice to see you too! Thanks, this body is great!" Says Heavy Cat, and Eel smiles. ,,Yeah, nice to see you too!"  
  
  
  
NAME: Elizabeth 'Eel' Epir  
  
RANK IN WRC-LIST: 47th  
  
WORKS WITH: Cat types  
  
GANG: Thunderbolt Gang  
  
RANK IN GANG: Finance, tough girl  
  
MOTTO: Can you catch a slippery cat?  
  
INSIGNIA: Usual Thunderbolts sign in the shape of lightning, with a cat's head symbol.  
  
CLOTHES: -Yellow T-Shirt -Black gloves -Black boots -Black pants  
  
HAIR COLOUR/STYLE: Blond, long, 2 bangs hanging for her eyes  
  
  
  
,,Did the others also get an upgrade?" Asks Heavy Cat, and she looks to her medafighter. Eel nods, and she says: ,,Yep. And tomorrow, Ripper will start with a hardcore match, and after that, we and Hi-Wire and Cyber Explosion against. . .well, what remains. First thing in the recess." ,,Good. I can't wait." Says Heavy Cat, and she smiles evilly. ,,LIZ, COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT OFF THAT RADIO!?!" Yells Eel's mother angry. ,,Alright, mom!!!" Yells Eel back, and she turns of the radio. Then, she looks at a clipboard, with pictures of Medafighters which she wanted to robattle. On it were Erika, the Screws, Rintaro, Koji, Ikki and Metabee, Space Medafighter X, Phantom Medafighter and Ricado 'Ripper' Yikano. She points to it, and she says: ,,One day, tough guy, we will robattle each other. And that is the day that I will teach you what a real robattle is!" ,,Uhm, Eel, why do you want to robattle the Boss?" Asks Heavy Cat surprised. Eel smiles, and she says: ,,Because he is a good medafighter, and I love a good robattle. Besides, I never robattled him, only Hi-Wire, and we made mincemeat out of that shrimp. But one day, I will prove who is best. And that is me."  
  
NEXT DAY ON SCHOOL  
  
,,Yo, Erika!!! Wait up!!" Says Metabee, and he runs to the brown-haired girl in the pink overalls. ,,What, Metabee?" Says Erika annoyed, and she is holding a camera in her hands. ,,I'm trying to get a picture of new gangs!" Says Erika, and she is looking around again. Metabee smiles, and he says: ,,Have you heard Rintaro is moving to this city, and that he is going to this school?" Erika looks shocked, and she says: ,,Don't say it's true!" ,,Yep, it's true, dudette!" Says Rintaro with a big smile, as he walks towards them. Ikki walks towards Metabee, and sees Rintaro. He says nothing, and walks towards school. ,,What's up with Ikki?" Asks Erika surprised. Metabee laughs, and he says: ,,Karin and Koji are going with each other! Yeah, we've seen it with our own eyes, and they were actually kissing!!" ,,WHAT!?! O, man! There goes my chance with that babe!" Says Rintaro disappointed, and he kicks a can. The can hits someone, and he says: ,,O, sorry dude! I didn't mean too. . ." Rintaro looks up, and stares into the face of Ricado. ,,Oh, oh. Ripper." ,,Well, well. If it isn't Rintaro. I still have a score to settle with you. First thing in the recess. And bring some friends. I'm in the mood for a Hardcore match." Says Ripper with a growl afterwards, and he and the Thunderbolt gang walk away. ,,Who is that, Rintaro?" Asks Erika curious, and she is taking pictures of the gang. Rintaro growls, and he says: ,,The Thunderbolt Gang. I've was holding a robattle with someone, when Kantaroth accidentally shot a new Medapart of that guy, the leader. His name is Ricado Yikano, but everyone calls him Ripper. Anyway, since then, I've tried to dodge him, 'cause he'll make mincemeat out of Kantaroth." ,,Cool! I can already see the headlines! 'New Gang terrorises the School!!!' " ,,They haven't terrorised anyone yet, Erika." Says Metabee. Rintaro laughs, and he says: ,,But soon they will, dude!" Then, they walk away, towards the school.  
  
3 HOURS LATER, RECESS  
  
Ikki, Erika and Metabee came running towards the sound of an argument. ,,Who do you think you are, geeko?" Says Samantha angry, and she glares at Ripper. Ripper growls, and he says: ,,I'm the new schoolyard boss!" ,,We will see about that! I want a robattle!!!" Says Samantha, and she transports Peppercat. Ripper smiles, and he looks around the schoolyard. ,,You now what? Throw in those 2 idiots of yours, that girl in the pink overalls, that nr.3 guy Ikki, that hyperactive dude, and. . ." Ripper looks around, and sees Coach Mountain with Digmole. ,,YO!!! Coach Mountain! Want a robattle to train the skills of the mind?" Yells Ripper, and Coach Mountain says: ,,Alright! You're on! But if you loose, you will run 100 laps!!!" Samantha laughs, and she looks to Eel and Hi-Wire. ,,So it's a 3- against-7 match?" Says Samantha smiling. Ripper smiles, and he looks to Eel and Hi-Wire. They nod, and put on a evil smile.  
  
Ripper turns back, and he says: ,,No. Me against all of you. I need to test SS." ,,SS? Like the elite troops of Hitler?" Asks Spyke surprised. ,,OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!!!! You will see what I mend!! Transport Sonic Slash!!!" Says Ripper angry, and he transports Sonic Slash. Rintaro looks excited, and he yells: ,,OH, COOL!!!! THE NEWEST KWG TYPE!!! AND ALSO UPGRADED!!! I can't wait to robattle that! Transport Kantaroth!!!" ,,TRANSPORT TOTALIZER!!!" ,,TRANSPORT CYANDOG!!!" ,,TRANSPORT BRASS!!!" The Medabots appear, and they are ready to fight. ,,THEN IT'S OFFICIAL!!!"  
  
They look around, and see Mr. Referee sliding down from a slide. ,,I OFFICIALY DECLARE THIS AN OFFICIAL HARDCORE 1-AGAINST-7 MATCH!!! THE RULES ARE EASY: IT ISN'T ALLOWED TO FIRE ON A MEDAFIGHTER. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE GOES. THE LOSERS MUST SUBMIT ONE MEDAPART TO THE OTHER TEAM!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROOOOOBAAAAAAATTLEEEEE!!!"  
  
Cyandog runs towards Sonic Slash. Sonic Slash disappears, and Cyandog looks around himself. ,,Where did that bug go?" Says Cyandog surprised. Kantaroth sees something in the sky, and he yells: ,,CYANDOG!!! ABOVE YOU!!!" Cyandog looks up, and sees a tornado coming towards himself. Cyandog is lifted up in the air, towards Sonic Slash. Sonic Slash laughs, and he fires a missile.  
  
CYANDOG: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY  
  
With just 1 missile, Cyandog's medal is released and falls on the ground. Sonic Slash jumps back to the ground, and runs towards Totalizer. Totalizer is to scared to move, and Sonic Slash uses his sword to knock Totalizer down with just 1 slash.  
  
TOTALIZER: WARNING: 100% TO BODY AND ARMS, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
He looks towards Digmole, and rams his heavy ton hammer into the ground. A earthquake rushes towards Digmole, and he is hit. Digmole is down.  
  
DIGMOLE: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO LEGS AND BODY  
  
Sonic Slash laughs, and he runs towards Kantaroth. He jumps up, and kicks him right into the face.  
  
KANTAROTH: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO HEAD, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Sonic Slash looks towards Peppercat. ,,Your not gonna do that with me! Peppercat, evade and Lightning jump!!" Says Samantha trough her medawatch. Peppercat jumps back to evade one of Sonic Slash's sword strikes, and jumps back again to avoid 2 missiles. Sonic Slash just laughs, and he starts running around, being nothing more then a white/blue blur on the playground. Peppercat looks around herself, and then, she notices that he is gone. ,,Hey, where is he?" Asks Peppercat surprised, and she looks around herself. She turns her head, and sees that Sonic Slash is holding a trashcan. He throws it, and hits Peppercat dead on. Before Samantha's medawatch could report the damage, Sonic Slash loaded his hammer with a red glow. ,,IRON STUMP!!!" Says Sonic Slash, and he punches her in the stomach. Her medal flies right out.  
  
PEPPERCAT: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Then, he looked towards Metabee. Metabee starts firing his laserguns, and Sonic Slash jumps back, to avoid the lasers. ,,This guy is good. But he hasn't fought in a Hardcore match before. And that is mine advantage." Says Ripper, and he puts on his trademark evil smile, and Sonic Slash starts running around, trying to get around Metabee's lasercannons. He fails, and Metabee barely misses him. Sonic Slash jumps back, and looks around him. He runs towards Digmole's body, careful not to step on any medals. He picks it up, and flies back into the air. He falls back towards Metabee, and puts a wing before his arm, protecting himself from Metabee's lasercannons. Just before Sonic Slash was at a doors length away from Metabee, he throws Digmole, hitting Metabee.  
  
METABEE: WARNING: 29% DAMAGE TO ALL PARTS  
  
Metabee stands up, and looks around. ,,Hey, Ref, is Sonic Slash allowed to do that!?" Asks Ikki angry. Mr. Referee nods, and he says: ,,YES. IN A HARDCORE MATCH, YOU CAN USE EVERYTHING THAT CAN BE USED AS A WEAPON FROM THE SURROUNDINGS. IT IS ALSO ALLOWED TO WRECK A MEDABOT. THE MORE DESTRUCTION, THE MORE POINTS FOR THE W.R.C. RANK LIST." ,,Damn." Says Ikki. He never heard of those matches. Sonic Slash runs around, and surprises Metabee. ,,SEEKER MISSILES!!!" Yells Metabee panicked, and he fires his missiles. Sonic Slash just stepped backwards to dodge the missiles, and then, he flied forwards, hitting Metabee with his Mega Ton Hammer. Metabee's medal is released. ,,What has happened!?" Asks Erika surprised. Brass was the only one left. Sonic Slash laughed, and he runs towards her, and slices her body in half before she could do anything.  
  
BRASS: WARNING: 100% DAMAGE TO BODY, FUNCTION CEASED  
  
Brass' medal was released. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS SONIC SLASH!!!" Says Mr. Referee. Ripper smiles, and he says: ,,Stand in the way of the Ripper and you will get a new hole ripped! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Says Ripper, and he and the Thunderbolt Gang walk away, after Ripper zapped his medawatch on the medaparts he wanted. Ikki growled. ,,This guy is good. We'll hear a lot of him."  
  
THE ROBATTLE STADS OF TODAY'S MATCH:  
  
SONIC SLASH DEFEATS PEPPERCAT, TOTALIZER, CYANDOG, KANTAROTH, BRASS, DIGMOLE AND METABEE IN A HARDCORE MATCH  
  
SONIC SLASH WINS:  
  
-Peppercat's Left arm  
  
-Totalizer's Right arm  
  
-Cyandog's Legs  
  
-Kantaroth's Left Arm  
  
-Brass' Right arm  
  
-Digmole's Legs  
  
-Metabee's Legs  
  
MORE MEDAPARTS, MORE POWER 


	2. 2 Can lightning kill 2 Hercules Beetles ...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots, or the characters in it. I only own the Thunderbolt Gang and semi-own their Medabots ( They're just repaints and remodels of original Medabots )  
  
AUTORS NOTE: Take a good look at Sonic Slash's attacks, because Sonic Stag, the next Boss Fighter of Ultimate Robattle, will have all his abilities and weapons. Only Sonic Stag can change into a jet,more skill and he has a much better armor.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Can 3 thunderbolts kill 2 Hercules Beetles and a Sabertooth Tiger?  
  
IKKI'S SCHOOL Erika groaned, as she passed the newspapers round. She enjoyed a good story look the last robattle, but everyone's medabot was wrecked. After the carnage of the 7-against-1 Hardcore Robattle, Sonic Slash said that that was a good warming up. And he wasn't kidding. After that, he and Ripper fought against 25 kids. And he has actually won! And what was even worse, he didn't had a scratch! The students that didn't engaged within a Robattle with him, were laughing the ones that did. Then, she looked at the front page of the school paper, and reads it.  
  
WARNING!!! WATCH OUT FOR THIS GUY!!!  
  
-By Erika, your Local Newsgirl  
  
Yesterday, the top Medafighter Ikki, the Screws, your Local Newsgirl, Dude Yeller Rintaro and Coach Mountain engaged in a risky robattle, called Hardcore Match, with the leader of the feared Thunderbolt Gang, Ricado Yikano, better known as the Ripper. He has earned his name, because his Medabot Sonic Slash turned the entire schoolyard into a junkyard. And, to make matters worse, this guy wasn't even scratched! No one could defeat his speed, his long-range weapons or his destructive close Range weapons. When you see him, turn around and run away, and don't get near his minions. Who knows how strong they are.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there was also a topic called "Dude Alert!", that alerted students that Rintaro came to the school. She sighs, and then, she sees the Principal with a box full of scrapmetal. ,,Uhm, Sir, why are you carrying that junk?" Asks Erika surprised. The Principal looks sad, and he says: ,,This isn't junk. This WAS Samurai, until Sonic Slash got near." Erika looked stunned, and the Principal walked away, wondering how he's going to get Samurai fixed. ,,No way. As soon as I've finished the Phantom Renegade investigation, I'm gonna find out what Ripper's secret is."  
  
RUBBEROBO'S HIDE OUT, WAREHOUSE Squidguts runs towards Seaslug. ,,BOSS!!! BOSS!!! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!!!" Seaslug looks to the dumbest member of the Rubberobo's. ,,What is it?" ,,Look! That guy with that black Mega Emperor is back and defeated the entire school! He defeated Metabee without getting a scratch!!!" Says Squidguts. Seaslug looks interested, and Shrimplips smiles. ,,That is only possible when that kid has a Rare Medal! Let's go steal it!" Says Shrimplips smiling. Gillgirl smiles, and she says: ,,Seaguru is ready!" ,,I haven't had a good robattle since the defeat of Giganko!" Says Seaslug smiling, and he laughs.  
  
24 HOPMART Sonic Slash runs his sword trough Peppercat, and her medal ejects. ,,O, come on, Samantha! Why do you keep trying?" Asks Ripper annoyed, and he yawns. Samantha growls, and she runs towards Ripper. She raises her fist, but Ripper sees it, and he jumps out of the way. Samantha lands on the ground, and she looks upwards. She growls, and sighs. ,,Why won't you just quit, Samantha? Go challenge the Anklebiters. You can beat them, but you can't beat me and Sonic Slash." Says Ricado, and he turns around. Eel snickers. ,,Oh, you big softy. You just couldn't kick a helpless little girl, right?" Says Eel, and she laughs. In a few seconds, Ripper kicked her down, and in the side. ,,Never doubt me, Eel. I was just in a good mood." Says Ripper, and he blushes. Hi-Wire notices this, and he says: ,,Uh, Boss. You're blu. . ." Sonic Slash raced to him, and held his sword ready. ,,Finish that sentence and I will make sure you can never talk again!" Says Sonic Slash, and he hisses. Hi-Wire nods nervous, and he gulps. ,,Good." Says Sonic Slash, and he jumps back. Then, Cyber Explosion stepped forward, and he says: ,,No one treats my Medafighter like that! Robattle! NOW!!!" Henry walks out of the store, and he smiles. Ripper laughs, and he says: ,,You're on." ,,THEN IT'S OFFICIAL!!!" Mr. Referee slams the door of the Hopmart wide open, and it hits Henry in his face. Mr. Referee drops his groceries, and he says: ,,I officially declare this a Submission Robattle between Hi- Wire's Cyber Explosion and Ripper's Sonic Slash! Medafighters READY???" ,,Transport Bombarder Gun Part!!!" Says Hi-Wire, and he downloads a Robo- Emperors Machine Gun ( the shoulder is still the same ) ,,ROOBAATTLEEEEEEE!!!!" Mr. Referee slams his arm straight down, and the 2 Medabots run away from each other.  
  
SS jumps on the roof, and fires his missiles. CE jumps out of the way, and uses his machine gun. Sonic Slash dodges it with ease, but then, CE fired his Powerful Missiles. Being his specialty, the missiles follow the heat trace of Sonic Slash. SS cursed, and he fly up into the air, the missiles following his every move. SS growls, and he moves a wing onto a shoulder to his arm, changing it into a shield. He flies towards the rockets, and raises his sword. Then, he flies straight down, and the sword is launched. The sword flies towards the missiles, and they are being sliced. Then, the sword returns as a boomerang. SS catches it, but CE sneaked up on him. SS sees CE just on time, and jumps out of the way. CE punches with his second pair of arms and misses. CE growls, and runs to SS. SS smiles, and he jumps over CE. ,,Let me end this." Says SS, and he rams his sword into CE's neck. He retracts his sword, and Cyber Explosion's limpness body falls to the ground, ejecting his medal.  
  
,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS SONIC SLASH!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, end he raises his right arm, ending the Robattle. ,,Keep the Medapart, Hi-Wire. You know what the rules are." Says Ricado, and he crosses his arms. Hi-Wire looks disappointed, and he says: ,,Yep. He got a new hole ripped. O, well. Yo, clerk!!! Get me a Regeneration Pod, NOW!!!" Yells Hi-Wire to Henry. Henry nods, and runs into the store. Hi-Wire walks after him, and gets the bandage. He pays Henry, and walks out of the store. Samantha smiles. ,,If Ripper can defeat him THAT easily, he just has to be a total loser! HEY, HI- WIRE!!! I want a Robattle!!" Says Samantha. Hi-Wire repairs Cyber Explosion, and puts the medal back. ,,Let's rumble." ,,Here we go again! I officially declare this a submission Robattle between Samantha's Peppercat and Hi-Wire's Cyber Explosion! Medafighters ready? Robaaaaaattleeeeeeee!!!" ,,Finish it, Cyber."  
  
Cyber Explosion runs towards Peppercat, and kicks her in the face. Then, he punches her, and in the meantime, charges his Annihilator. Before Peppercat could even blink, she was fried as a crisp.  
  
,,What? Wow! FUNCTION CEASED IN A NEW RECORD!!! THE WINNER IS CYBER EXPLOSION!!!" ,,If a wire is loose, you can better look out!" Says Hi-Wire smiling from ear-to-ear. Samantha growls, and picks up Peppercat. ,,Yo, Samantha! I want the legs." Says Hi-Wire. Samantha growls, and she says: ,,Not again!" She transports the legs to Hi-Wires medawatch, and then walks away. ,,What a weakling." Says Hi-Wire, totally unimpressed.  
  
Koji has watched everything, and he was shocked. ,,That are 3 powerful medabots, especially that Sonic Stag!" Says Koji. Then, he sees a familiar Medabot, standing on a tree. ,,Arcbeetle. If he's around, Space Medafighter X is going to show up. And I'm sure Ikki also will. But I won't let them have all the fun." Says Koji, and he walks to the Hop Mart. He was right. Ikki and Metabee arrive there too. ,,You guys again? Do you want to get your ass kicked again?" Says Eel, growling. Ikki smiled. ,,Koji, how about teaming up and teach them a lesson that they won't forget?" ,,Gladly." Says Koji, and he smiles. Then, they heard a rushing voice. They look up, and see Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle jumping down, and landing onto the street. ,,Medafighters, behold! I've come from the rays of the midnight sun to this little planet you call Earth! I'm Space Medafighter X!!!" Says SMX, and he makes his usual pose, with Arcbeetle raising his right arm before his face. The Thunderbolts face vaulted, and Hi-Wire says: ,,THIS is the Nr. 1 Medafighter? More like the Nr. 1 LOSER!!!" ,,WHAT!?! That is something that I won't forget! Team match, 3-against-3!!! NOW!!!" Says SMX enraged. Mr. Referee cries, and he says: ,,AM I EVER GOING TO GET THESE GROCERIES BACK HOME??? Anyway, I officially declare this a Team Robattle between the Thunderbolt gang and Team Japan! Medafighters READY!?! ROBAATTLEEEEE!!!" ,,Hi-Wire, go after Ikki!!! Eel, go after Koji! I'm going after Space Medafighter X!!!" Says Ripper, and they nod. Then, they engage into the fight.  
  
CE and Metabee run towards each other. Metabee jumps up, and blasts CE in the face, but CE gave him a headbutt, and blasted him away with a combo of Laser Guns fire and Missiles. Metabee got up, but CE kicked him in the face, sending him backwards again. Metabee jumped up, and saw that CE wanted to kick again. Metabee dodged him, and blasted him in the belly.  
  
CE groaned, and he punched Metabee away. He jumped up, and fired his missiles from mid-air. Metabee dodged everything, and CE wanted to fire again.  
  
However, Sumilidon jumped up, grabbed CE by the leg, and throws him to the ground. Sumilidon and Metabee started to hammerpunch and fire at him, but the Medabot kicked Metabee away.  
  
Sumilidon was shot to a wall by Heavy Cats laser fire, and she runs towards him, with even greater speed. She started to punch and kick him on every possible place, and then placed her guns in Sumilidon's stomach, and blasted it right open.  
  
Metabee, however, escaped from CE's clutches, and fired his missiles at Heavy Cat, blasting her back open. Sumilidon punched her with a Hammer fist. Her medal ejected.  
  
Metabee and Sumilidon run toward CE, but he keeps them at a distance with his laser guns. Metabee growled.  
  
,,Koji, I will let Metabee distract him. Let Sumilidon sneak him up on the back, and start delivering a few slashes and hammer fists." Says Ikki. Koji nods, and he says: ,,We'll need a little more then that. Phantom, finish Cyber Geeko with a Prominence!" SMX sweat dropped, and he says: ,,And I taught I was the leader! Alright! Arcbeetle, you know what to do!"  
  
Arcbeetle didn't had any problems with that, because Sonic Slash just stood there, arms crossed, and he dodged any attacks, but didn't do a counter attack.  
  
Metabee launched his Seeker Missiles, and Cyber Explosion took it. However, he fired his Missile Launcher, and although Metabee ran away, he was hit. However, Sumilidon sneaked up on him, and started to cut and punch him. Cyber Explosion fired a missile, but Sumilidon jumped out of the way, and CE has hit himself. He fell to the ground. He knew he couldn't take anymore attacks. Then, he looked up, seeing Arcbeetle raising his laserguns. ,,Shit." Says Cyber, before he receives a couple of powerful Tri-Cannons. He fell, and his medal ejected. Now, only Sonic Slash was left.  
  
But he has disappeared. ,,Where is he?" Says Sumilidon, but then, a black/blue blur runs down, and destroys Sumilidon's body with just one slash. The medal fell onto the ground.  
  
,,COWARD!!! STOP RUNNING AROUND!!!" Yells Metabee, but then, Sonic Stag stood right before him. ,,IRON STUMP!!!" Metabee received the hit, and he said: ,,Not again. . ." His medal fell onto the ground.  
  
Arcbeetle looked nervous. ,,Stay cool, Arc." Says Arcbeetle, and he scans the surroundings. Then, he sees where Sonic Slash was all that time. On the top of the Hop Mart, waiting for any mistakes. ,,No wonder that he is a member of the Thunderbolt Gang. He is lightning fast." Says Phantom, and he gives orders to Arcbeetle. Arcbeetle nods, and he shoots at a random place. Now, Sonic Slash sprung forward. However, Arcbeetle had loaded his Prominence some while ago, and still had the energy needed. He quickly turns to face Sonic Slash, and before he could attack, Arcbeetle fired his Prominence. And it went straight trough Sonic Slash. Sonic Slash watched to it, and back to Arcbeetle. Then, he collapses. Arcbeelte laughed, and walked away, not waiting the sound of a clattering medal. That was a stupid mistake.  
  
Sonic Slash jumped up into the air, flew back at Arcbeetle, and ran his sword right trough his back. Arcbeetle looks surprised, and Slash says laughing: ,,Double check next time. Like this." He runs his sword trough Arcbeetle's head, and Arcbeetle's medal ejects. ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS TEAM THUNDERBOLT!!!" ,,Nice try, suckers. But lightning can't be avoided." He zapped the medaparts he wanted with his medawatch, and he walked away. ,,Let's go, guys." SMX growled. ,,He doesn't has a Rare Medal. But if we're going to fight them again, we'll need to come up with a strategy." Says SMX, as he watches them leave.  
  
THE ROBATTLE STATS OF TODAY: Sumilidon, Metabee and Arcbeetle took out Heavy Cat and Cyber Explosion but all lost of Sonic Slash  
  
Thunderbolt Gang has won:  
  
-Arcbeetle's body  
  
-Sumilidon's right arm  
  
-Metabee's left arm  
  
MORE MEDABOTS, MORE POWER 


	3. 3 Rubber doesn't conduct lightning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. I only own Ripper, Hi-Wire, Eel and their Medabots. This takes place 3 weeks after the incidents in my other Medabots fanfic, The Ultimate Robattle ( not finished yet ).  
  
CHAPTER 3: Rubber doesn't conducts lightning  
  
The Thunderbolt gang laughed, and Ripper tosses a can over his shoulders. ,,Team Japan, don't make me laugh!!! Hey, Eel! Do you have the newest Rank List?" Asks Ricado smiling. Eel snickers, and gabs a laptop. She opens it, and types something in. ,,Internet Explorer. Yahoo. Search to Medabots Team Japan Rank List. Go. Searching. Got it. Here it is." Eel smiles, and she shows it. Ricado smiles.  
  
TEAM JAPAN RANK LIST -1. Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle -2. Koji (can someone say what his last name is!?!) and Sumilidon -3. Ikki Tenryou and Metabee  
  
,,Boring. Just enter my name!!!" Says Ricado annoyed. ,,Alright, alright!" Says Eel, and she enters it.  
  
-8 Ricado Yikano, nicknamed Ripper, Medabot is Sonic Slash, KWG- type. Robattles since last update: Time of last update:Won 28 robattles, in 5 years of time, was then banned out of the last because Medabot was destroyed Now: Won 497 robattles, in 4 months of time  
  
,,Wow. When was the last update?" Asks Hi-Wire curious. Sonic Slash laughs excited, and he says: ,,After my first body was trashed in that fight with the Rubbergeeko's." ,,Well, it isn't that hard, when you're in a school with all bunch of suckers that want to fight in a Hardcore Match. I just let Slash show them why I called him like that." Says Ripper smiling. Hi- Wire laughs, and he says: ,,Now me, now me." ,,Alrighty!" Says Eel, and she downloads his page.  
  
-10 Yaki Mylerir, nicknamed Hi-Wire, Medabot is Cyber Explosion, WEA-type. Robattles since last upgrade: Time of last robattle: Won 34 robattles, in 4 years of time Now: Won 134 robattles, in 6 months of time  
  
,,In your face, Elizabeth! I'm better then you!!!" ,,O, yeah? Let's take a look!!!" Says Eel, and she growls.  
  
-9 Elizabeth Epir, nicknamed Eel, Medabot is Heavy Cat, CAT type. Robattles since last upgrade: Time of last robattle: Won 54 robattles in 8 years time Now: Won 200 robattles, in 5 months of time  
  
,,You were saying, Hi-Wire?" Asks Eel smiling, and she starts laughing at Hi-Wire. ,,Why I oughtta. . ." Says Hi-Wire, and he raises his fist, while Heavy Cat and Cyber Explosion point their guns to each other. Ripper is annoyed, and he looks to a trashcan. ,,Eel, stop it! He has that look in his eyes again!!!" Says Hi-Wire frightened. Eel shuts up, and Ripper is calmed down. ,,Good. 'Cause shit like you guys belong in the trashcan!" Says Ricado, and Sonic Slash knows that this his cue. He runs to 2 trashcans, picks them up, and throws Hi-Wire and Eel in each trashcan. Then, he runs to a riverside, and kicks the trashcans down. ,,HI-WIRE!!!" ,,EEL!!!" Their Medabots races after them, and the 2 gangmembers crash into a wall that stands before the river. Sonic Slash walks back smiling. ,,Thanks, Slash. Come on. We have things to do." Ricado smiles, and he walks away. Hi-Wire and Eel climb out of the trashcans, and Hi-Wire says, supporting his back: ,,I told you. . ." ,,Ah, shut up." Says Eel annoyed, and she gets up.  
  
A man walks trough the sewers. He's wearing a red tuxedo, and he has spiky black hair. ,,Aargh. . .they really got me at that tournament. I need to come up with something better then Adamas. But what. . ." The man ponders, and he enters his abandoned subway station hideout. It looked like the Ninja Turtles resident, only without the pizza leftovers. He sat behind a laptop, and activated it. ,,Let me see." Browse: www.rubberobo.net. The man raised an eyebrow. ,,Damn, I actually got it. No wonder they were busted. But that doesn't matters right now. E-Mail addresses." The man clicked on a hyperlink, and then saw the E-Mail list. He activated all of them.  
  
-To: Shrimplips- Shrimpy Lipowitz E-Mail: shrimplips@rubberobo.net From: tookIV@yahoo.com  
  
Message: Hello, Shrimpy. It's your ol' pal, John Edward Took IV. I want to hire you for a job. Come to the only subway station in the industrial area. Go into the maintenance tunnels. Follow it until you come to tunnel 103. Go trough the door, and step into the abandoned train. It will transport you to an old sewer core. Go into the first tunnel on your right. Then you will come in my hideout. Be there.-  
  
He laughed, and taught. Then he added a second part.  
  
-Bring Seymour Slugbottoms, Gilda Girlnikova and Guido Guttalucci with you. And don't inform Dr. Meta-Evil. He worked together with the Skull Lord. From John Edward Took IV.-  
  
Ricado turned pages of a book. He sighs, and puts it back. He looks around the 10 floored library, and he realises this will take longer then he taught. Sonic Slash runs around, and scans the covers. The people in the library stare at the Medabot, as he moves with the speed of light trough the library. Sonic Slash stops, and he looks stunned to a certain hallway: the Ballet Halway.  
  
He looks to Samantha, who is giving orders to Peppercat, on how to dance. Peppercat is even wearing a ballet dress. ,,Alright, 360 degrees spin!" Says Samantha. Peppercat tries it, but falls. ,,Can't you do anything right!? I need to see those moves! That way, it is easier for me to do it!" ,,HAHAHAHAHA!!! O, MAN!!! THAT' RICH!!! SAMANTHA, ON BALLET CLASS!!!" She turns around, and sees Sonic Slash rolling around on the floor. (Strange that he isn't stuck thanks to his wings) ,,SONIC SLASH!!!" Yells Samantha shocked. ,,Man, just wait till Ricado hears this!!" Says Sonic Slash, and he gets up. ,,No you wont!" Says Samantha, and she runs towards Sonic Slash. She jumps to catch him, but he runs back to Ricado, laughing. Samantha growls, and she runs after him.  
  
Ricado looks up, and he sees Sonic Slash stopping before him. ,,Man, you're not gonna believe this, Ricado!" Says Sonic Slash, and he starts laughing again. Ricado growls, and he grabs 3 books. ,,This better be good! I finally found what I was looking for!" Sonic Slash wanted to tell him, but then Samantha comes running towards them. She can't stop in time, and she crashes into them. She gets up, and Ricado yells: ,,Can't you watch were you're going!? Now we'll have that eerie old lady after us!" Ricado gets up, and Samantha grabs the books that Ricado held. ,,"How to become a Drama Movie Star"? "How to tame your wild hair"? "Sunglasses trough the ages"? Man, you really read this shit?" Samantha starts laughing hysterical. Sonic Slash snickers, and he says: ,,It's better then "How to keep your Armour shining" and "How to Convince your Stupid Medafighter to give you a Cool Mask." ,,WHAT!?!" Yell Samantha and Ricado at the same time, Samantha with laughter, Ricado with a rage in his voice. ,,Nothing!" Says Sonic Slash, as he steps back. Ricado steps forward, and Slash steps backwards. ,,Nothing! You ARE stupid, but you did gave me a cool mask! Uhm, it wasn't smart too say that you are stupid, right?" Says Sonic Slash, and he prepares to run.  
  
Ricado is steaming mad, and he yells: ,,THAT'S IT!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" ,,AAAH!!! MOMMY!!!" Yells Sonic Slash as he runs for his life, with Ricado chasing him. ,,Man, they are stupid." Says Peppercat. ,,I don't know. . .Ricado is. . .kinda cute." ,,WHAT!?!" Yells Peppercat surprised. Samantha strangles her, and she says: ,,Tell that to anyone and you're dead!!!" ,,MEOW!!! ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT!!!" Says Peppercat, as her eyes are twirling.  
  
Ricado and Sonic Slash are tripped by a wire. They crash down, and Sonic Slash is captured in a net. Ricado looks up, and sees the eerie old lady, smiling from ear to ear. ,,I finally got him!" Says the woman, and she throws her disguise away, revealing herself to be Gill Girl. Ricado recognises her. ,,YOU!!! YOU WERE WITH THOSE RUBBERGEEKO'S THAT DESTROYED SONIC BLAST!!!" Yells Ricado mad. A man and a VERY UGLY woman, carrying a baby, tore of their disguises. The man is Sea Slug, the woman is Squid Guts ( HOW CAN HE PASS FOR A WOMAN!?! ) and the baby is ( no surprise there ) Shrimp Lips. Seaslug laughs, and he says: ,,Thanks, kid! Your Rare Medal is ours!" ,,Rare Medal!?! What are you talking about!?!" Says Ricado mad. Shrimp Limps smiles, and he says: ,,You have a Rare Medal. How else can he be so powerful?" ,,Fine tuning." Says Sonic Slash, and he rips the net. ,,Party time." Says Sonic Slash, and he raises his sword. ,,Fine with me! Rubberobo's, transport Medabots!!!" Says Sea Slug, and they all press the display on their Medawatches. Beams fly towards a spot before them, and 4 Medabots materialise. They were a Spidar, a Landmotor, a Saldron and a Belzelga.  
  
NAME: Belzelga MEDAFIGHTER: Shrimp Lips, Rubberobo Gang TYPE: Devil SPECIALTY: Power Punch  
  
NAME: Spidar MEDAFIGHTER: Gill Girl, Rubberobo Gang TYPE: Spider SPECIALTY: Web Sprayer  
  
NAME: Landmotor MEDAFIGHTER: Sea Slug, Rubberobo Gang TYPE: Car SPECIALTY: Speed and Machine Guns  
  
NAME: Saldron MEDAFIGHTER: Squid Guts, Rubberobo Gang TYPE: Salamander SPECIALTY: Flame-thrower  
  
,,Is this all you got?" Says Sonic Slash disappointed. They all smile, and Shrimp Lips says: ,,No." They press their buttons again, and then, Ricado and Sonic Slash realises they have a problem. The Rubberobo throw away their rubber suits, and they smile.  
  
NAME: Robo Emperor MEDAFIGHTER: Shrimpy Lipowitz TYPE: Weapon SPECIALTY: Missiles  
  
NAME: Seaguru MEDAFIGHTER: Gilda Girlnikova TYPE: Dragon SPECIALTY: Lasers  
  
NAME: Megaphant MEDAFIGHTER: Seymour Slugbottoms TYPE: Elephant SPECIALTY: Demolition  
  
NAME: Boltstorm ( looks like Seaguru, only black, with yellow head and Dragon Heads ( hands ) , with a male appearance, and horns on his shoulders, hands and 2 large ones on his head ) MEDAFIGHTER: Guido Guttalucci TYPE: Dragon SPECIALTY: Lightning  
  
People gather around too see the fight, and Sonic Slash laughs. ,,Come on, I can take care of all 4 of ya', all at once." ,,Sonic Slash, don't get overconfident! The first team is nothing special, but the second team are all powerful! Remember what that Megaphant did when you last fought him?" Says Ricado. Sonic Slash growls. He knew it too well. Ricado was right. He needs help. Then, a rocket crashed before Boltstorm. The dragon growled, and he jumped back. Cyber Explosion and Heavy Cat run towards the scene, and their Medafighters follow them. ,,Hey, Ripper! We were searching the entire town for you!" Says Hi-Wire. ,,Well, it looks like we've arrived just on time!" Says Eel, and she smiles. Then, a big book fells on the ground. It opens, and Mr. Referee climbs with great difficulty out of it. ,,Damn, my leg's stuck!" He pulls his leg, and falls backwards. He jumps up, and says: ,,I officially declare this a Submission Robattle between Team Thunderbolt and Team Rubberobo Gang! Medafighters ready!?!" ,,Hi-Wire, take on Squid Guts Medabots! Eel, take on Gill Girl's Medabots! I'll take on Shrimp Lips and Sea Slug!" Commands Ricado. ,,Oooooooooh, Command and Conquer! I love that! MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?! ROBAAAAAAATTLEEEEE!!!"  
  
CE immediately ran towards Boltstorm and Saldron. Saldron tried to keep him away with flame throwers, but CE jumped up to avoid the flames. Boltstorm grinned as he saw that this Medabot is VERY slow. He charged himself, and activated a electrical storm, frying CE and shutting down the library's power. CE crash landed into a bookcase, and books are flying everywhere. The people who were watching quickly run out of the library.  
  
HC jumped away to dodge Seaguru's lasers. HC sees something in the corner of her eye, and fires at it. Spidar is hit in the chest, but he/she/it won't give up.  
  
It starts shooting its webs, and HC is hit. She struggles to release herself, but then is attacked by Sea-Guru's lasers. HC thinks for a minute, but then smiles at the orders of her medafighter.  
  
She grabs the webs from the inside, and starts spinning it. Unfortunately for Spidar, the web is VERY strong, and it is lifted up into the air. Spidar screams the living daylight out of itself, and then is thrown towards Sea-Guru. Sea-Guru starts blasting at HC, but hits the falling Spidar instead. Spidar's medal is released, and its body crashes into Sea- Guru.  
  
She gets up, but finds herself stuck in Spidar's webs. HC doesn't hesitates, and jumps up into the air. She smiles, and yells: ,,LIGHTNING MODE!!!" She is now shining, and starts shifting around. Sea-Guru looks around, and sees multiple images of the glowing Heavy Cat. The Heavy Cats smile, and start running into each other, followed by a lightning trail. She absorbs all the energy, and charges it into her cannon. She throws her arms back, and they are surrounded by HUGE balls of lightning. Sea-Guru starts cutting the webs with her lasers, but it is too late. Heavy Cat fires 2 huge lasers, surrounded by electrical storms. Sea-Guru screams, as she is being toasted by the beams.  
  
SEAGURU: WARNING: 75% TO ALL PARTS  
  
Gill Girl laughs, and she yells: ,,Nothing can beat Sea-Guru's armor! Huh?" Heavy Cat runs towards Sea-Guru, jumps up, and kicks her right in the soft spot on her belly. Sea-Guru's medal is released by the blow. Heavy Cat grins, still surrounded by the energy. ,,It works! All right, she is on the verge of overheating, but it worked none the less!" Says Eel happy, and she jumps up into the air.  
  
But then, Boltstorm turned around and charged himself at Heavy Cat. He grabbed her from behind, and laughed evilly. ,,Now, little cat, you will see why my name is Boltstorm." Boltstorm started absorbing all energy of Heavy Cat, and fried her with electrical surges. But then, he is grabbed by the tail. He turns his head, to see Cyber Explosion with his mouth wide open.  
  
,,Uhm, this isn't good, right?" Asks Squid Guts to Sea Slug. ,,Of course not, you moron!" Yells Sea Slug mad, and then there was a blinding light. Squidguts looked back, and saw that Boltstorm was turned into a pile of screws and ash. Literally.  
  
Saldron gulped, and tried to slither away calmly. Cyber Explosion turned his head, and aimed his lasergun. ,,Where do you think you're going to, buddy?" He aimed at Saldron's head, and fired. Saldron's head was blown off, and the medal ejected.  
  
Cyber Explosion helped Heavy Cat up, but where then surprised by a raging Megaphant and Belzelga. Cyber Explosion jumped away, but got his legs demolished by the Megaphant and his left arm smashed by Belzelga. Cyber Explosion looks scared to the 2, but they are then attacked by a flying kick of Heavy Cat. She jumps over one of Belzelga's punches, and shoots him in the head. Belzelga's medal is released. Megaphant blocks the lasers and desperate missiles from CE. Megaphant laughs, but then receives an hit in the head from a screaming Landmotor. Landmotor crashes before Megaphant, his medaparts ripped apart. Megaphant turns his head, and Sonic Slash grabs him by the neck. ,,I've been waiting for this a long time." Says Sonic Slash with an sadistic smile on his face. He raises his sword, and punches it in Megaphants stomach, and rips it to Megaphants right shoulder, barely missing the medal. Megaphant screams of the pain, but then his Head is crushed by the Megaton Hammer of SS. SS throws the body away, and turns around too look for Robo Emperor. The thing was nowhere in sight. He heard something, and turn quickly around an put full force into his hammer. Robo- Emperor received a full blow in the stomach, and he was knocked over. Robo- Emperor growled, and look at the closing Sonic Slash. Then, RE smiled. He threw out his tentacles and grabbed Sonic Slash.  
  
Sonic Slash was surprised, and couldn't do anything. Robo-Emperor laughed, and ignored the laser storm of Heavy Cat. But then, he was knocked out by a rapid storm of missiles. Robo-Emperors medal is released, and Cyber Explosion laughs. ,,There's just one Emperor around here, and that's me!" ,,FUNCTION CEASED!!! THE WINNER IS TEAM THUNDERBOLT!!!" Yells Mr. Referee, ending the robattle.  
  
Shrimp Lips looks nervous, and he says: ,,Robo's, time to do that what we're best in!" ,,And that's. . .?" Asks Squid Guts curious. Sea Slug gulps, and says: ,,RUN!!!" Within a couple of seconds, they picked up their Medabots medals, and ran away FAST. Ricado grinned, and he says: ,,Ready? Go!" ,,You're gonna get a new hole ripped!" ,,When a wire is loose, you can better look out!" ,,Can you catch a slippery cat?" ,,We're hazardous to everything around us, we are all powerful, and fast beyond belief. We're the Thunderbolts! YEEEEEEEEEHAAAA!!!"  
  
Shrimp Lips leads the Rubberobo's into the sewers. Sea Slug looks annoyed, and he asks: ,,How do you know we can trust this Took guy?" ,,That's because he is a genius in Medabots history and the building of super Medabots. And he took advantage of the Ten Days of Darkness in a brilliant way. He tricked the Medabots Federation into blaming everything on the Phantom Medafighter and causing massive troubles in the stock market. Aah, we're here." ,,Hey, look at that. He's a Neo Gothic fan." Says Squid Guts, as they entered the abandoned subway. There were several crates with medabot parts, an improvised kitchen, and a closet full of sunglasses. ,,Well, this guy is very fond of sunglasses." Says Sea Slugs, as he looks upon them. Then they hear something. They turn around, and see a dark Medabot, with a red visor and 2 shotguns on his arms. He is followed by the same men that send the E-Mail. This time however, he was wearing sunglasses. ,,That's because I am called like that."  
  
This can't be good! Is this guy really the one from Ultimate Tournament? And how is that possible? The story's not even finished yet! Find out next time!  
  
TO BE CONTINEUD. . . 


	4. 4 Sweet Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Medabots. I only own the Thunderbolt Gang, Sunglasses and Adamas. A.N.: Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I was busy with U.R. and had the mother of all writer's blocks for this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Sweet Revenge  
  
It was raining. Badly. Thunder sounded trough the sky and lights the streets. And in one building, sat the Thunderbolts, bored out of their minds.  
  
,,What to do........What to do....." Says Eel bored. Heavy Cat yawned and lies down in a chair. Sonic Stag was shadow boxing. But because he couldn't see the shadows right due to his speed, he ended up hitting himself. Ricado looked at the black KWG and sweat dropped. ,,I just HAVE to install that stabiliser." Says Ricado.  
  
Hi-Wire snickered at the comment, but then thought of something: his Medabot was gone. ,,Hey guys, where's Cyber?" Asks Hi-Wire surprised. ,,Now that you say it... I saw him disappearing into the kitchen." Says Ricado. He stands up and walks to the kitchen. And then laughs his ears off.  
  
Cyber Explosion turns his head and says: ,,Hey, Ripper. You want some?" Ricado had VERY big problems with holding his laughter. Cyber Explosion made a sandwich with honey, mackerel, bananas, peanut butter, ketchup and vanilla ice cream. ,,No thanks!" Says Ricado laughing.  
  
,,What's so funny, Rica. . ." Says Hi-Wire when he stepped into the kitchen. His jaw immediately hits the ground. ,,Whazzup, boss man?" Asks Cyber Explosion. ,,Uh. . .Cyber, how many times do I need to explain that you're a Medabot?" Asks Hi-Wire embarrassed.  
  
,,Hey, I saw on Discovery that every living organism needs to feed!!!" Says Cyber Explosion, and he stuffs the sandwich in his mouth. He chews it and immediately spits it out. ,,Damn. You're right. God, this causes my circuits to overload!!!" The 2 Medafighters laugh and walk back into the room.  
  
MEANWHILE, UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
It continued to rain, much to Inferno's dismay. The winged black/red Medabot has sought shelter in an abandoned sewer pipe. He growled. He had tough luck getting in thanks to his wings. ,,Damned rain. I'm an Medabot of glory and fire, not of fear and water." He stared outside, and then smiled. ,,If she would ever hear that. . ."  
  
He laughs, but it slowly turns into cries. Inferno bursts out in energy and trashes the sewer pipe. The Medabot flies up into the air and cries in agony and guilt. ,,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IHROJAK!!!" He shakes his fist into the air, and his sadness turns into rage. Lightning strikes trough the sky, and his body is lit.  
  
Inferno yells and is glowed by red flames. The flames stop erupting and the Medabot cools down. Inferno hovers back towards the ground and whispers: ,,Ihrojak ruined my life. . ."  
  
THE NEXT DAY, LOCAL MALL  
  
Ricado stares at some new KWG and WEA types. He whistles as he sees a VERY advanced WEA. ,,Wow, nice design! Swords, flamethrowers, ion cannons. . .it has EVERYTHING!" Ricado looks at the price card and nearly gets an heart attack. ,,THAT much!?! Are they CRAZY!?! Not even a Rosewood student can pay for that!" Complains Ricado. He walks away and keeps cursing at the high prices.  
  
Can't we do something fun? Complains Sonic Slash from Ricado's Medawatch. Ricado rolls with his eyes and says: ,,Not since you lost with Dead Or Alive 7 and destroyed the Arcade." You know how damn though it is? ,,You should keep your eyes on the moves, not the babes!" Snaps Ricado.  
  
He gets odd glares and turns red. Nice move, Ripper. Sonic Slash snickers. ,,Shaddup!!!" Says Ricado angry and he deactivates the speak ability of his Medawatch. Ricado smiles, but then the Medawatch starts beeping. ,,Shaddup or I'll erase your Medal!!!" Hisses Ricado angry. The Medawatch stops beeping.  
  
Ricado smiles and walks to a snackbar. He looks surprised when he sees that Erika, Ikki and Metabee and Rintaro are their. He growls and decides to take no notice of them. ,,Ah, great. Not him again." Says Ikki. ,,Let's go, Ikki. It has started to stink here." Says Metabee.  
  
,,WHAT!?! Why you!!! Better run!!!" Says Ricado mad. They all yell scared and run for their lives. Ricado smiles and says satisfied: ,,Ah, it works every time!" He orders an hamburger and walks away. ,,I wonder if there are any Micheal Jackson retro songs." Wonders Ricado and he walks around corner. . .only to crash into someone.  
  
,,@$$#@$%!!!" Curses Ricado angry and he's ready to pound the person's face. . .until she starts to scold back. ,,You @$$!!! Just wait till I pound your freaking face!" Ricado looks surprised, and sees that it is Samantha.  
  
,,Ricado." Says Samantha with no apparent emotion. Ricado gulps, but then regains his cool. ,,Hey! It's RIPPER!!!" ,,Sure, sure. Whatever you want." Says Samantha not impressed, and she starts walking away. ,,Are you just walking away?" Asks Ricado surprised. Samantha turns around and says: ,,Why not? You're something to worry about!"  
  
,,WHAT!?! Alright, NOW I'm REALLY pissed!!!" Says Ricado angry. Ricado blows off some steam and says: ,,Alright. Let's settle this with a Robattle!" ,,Let's go outside, then." The 2 glare at each other and walk towards the parking lot.  
  
But the glares were soon stopped as explosions have gone off, and people were screaming for their lives. They turn their heads and see bullet fire coming out of the smoke. ,,WHAT THE HELL!?!" Yelled Ricado and Samantha scared for their lives. They duck behind some rubbish, and other people are following their example. When the bullet rain stopped, they looked to the attacker. And nearly got a heart attack.  
  
It was a large, black Medabot. It was partly covered in silver armor, and had wing like horns sticking out of his shoulders, pointing downwards. But Ricado recognized it, thanks to the big guns on his wrists and the red, cold visor.  
  
Samantha's eyes bulged out in perfect fear. ,,No. . .it couldn't be him!" Says Samantha scared. ,,Dear God! Please let this be somebody else. . ." Says Ricado scared. The Medabot starts scanning the area, and sees them. Then he starts laughing like a maniac. ,,YOU!!! I recognize you! You were with those morons that tried to stop me!!!" Says the Medabot laughing.  
  
,,Well, we succeeded. You're not so though without your Omnipotent body." Says Ricado brave hearted. The guns shift into shotguns and the Medabot immediately starts blasting at them. They yell and run for cover. ,,Great! You just had to anger him!!!" Says Samantha angry. Adamas laughed in his usual maniacal way, but then received a missile in his face.  
  
Adamas scowled in pain and turned his head angry in the direction. He saw a kid with a Landmotor. ,,LITTLE BRAT!!!" Roars Adamas in rage. ,,Is that kid crazy!?! Transport Sonic Slash!!!" Ricado quickly inserts the Medal and Sonic Slash jumps too life.  
  
,,JEEPERS CREEPERS!!! What is HE doing here!?!" ,,SONIC SLASH!!! Save that kid!! NOW!!!" ,,Already on it, big boss!!!" Sonic Slash launches himself straight at the Landmotor and his Medafighter, and they are grabbed just before Adamas fired one of his Laser Cannons.  
  
,,Who is that creep?" Asks the kid. Ricado raises his Medawatch and says: ,,Well, jus' say that you wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley. Attack, SONIC SLASH!!!"  
  
Sonic Slash yells a battle cry and he doesn't waste a moment. Adamas smiles and simply grabs Sonic Slash by the throat. Adamas laughed again and prepared to smash Sonic Slash into the ground. . .  
  
. . .only to be stopped by Peppercat's shock attacks and the Landmotor's missiles. Adamas drops Sonic Slash and growls in frustration. ,,You just had to ruin the fun!" Says Adamas Proto angry. Then, he changed his guns into bazooka's and started blasting away!  
  
,,Sonic Slash, stop those missiles!!!" Orders Ricado. ,,Yeah, I don't want no rubble on my head!" Says Sonic Slash while slashing at the missiles. Samantha just stared at the bazooka's on Adamas' hands. ,,Wow. Never knew that he had bazooka's." ,,You didn't saw anything of him, Screwed." Says Ricado while observing Adamas. -I doubt that this is a ready-to-go model. More a prototype.- Thought Ricado.  
  
Sonic Slash yelled and evaded all of Adamas' weapons. He laughed and said: ,,What's the matter, big black and ugly? Is that all you got?" ,,No." Said Adamas. Sonic Slash stopped. Adamas stood up to his full length, and said: ,,I was only testing my old body. I wasn't long in this one, only several hours. And it's completely different then my other bodies." Adamas smiled and continued: ,,But it's worthy. LET ME DEMONSTRATE!!!"  
  
Sonic Slash prepared to run, but Adamas grabbed him and ripped his arms off!  
  
Sonic Slash: 100% damage to both arms  
  
,,SONIC SLASH!!!" Yells Ricado scared. ,,ATTACK, PEPPERCAT!!!" Peppercat meowed and jumped up, but Adamas simply punched her. Peppercat was sent flying backwards, and Adamas emptied his Vulcan Cannons on her. There was nothing left but a heavily damaged body.  
  
Peppercat: 100% damage to all parts, function ceased  
  
,,Why you!!!" Says Sonic Slash angry. He jumps up and launches himself at Adamas. Adamas simply catches him and gives the KWG type a headbutt. Sonic Slash's head is immediately smashed.  
  
Sonic Slash: 100% damage to all parts, function ceased  
  
,,Pathetic." Says Adamas disgusted. He walked towards the humans, but like the time that he rampaged in that tournament, he forgot to notice the third Medabot. Landmotor took the chance and fired missile after missile in Adamas' back. Adamas yells in pain and stumbles forward.  
  
Adamas turned around in rage and unfolded his grenade launchers. He started firing, but Landmotor simply blasted them out of the sky, detonating in Adamas' face.  
  
Adamas was now furious, noticing that he couldn't handle the missiles. ,,WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?!" Yells Adamas in rage. The monster Medabot unfolds his broadswords and runs towards Landmotor. Landmotor simply converts to Car Mode and races away, tripping Adamas in the process.  
  
,,That's IT!!! Now I will demonstrate the complete fury of my power!!! De. . ." Adamas stops for a moment. ,,What is happening?" Asks Samantha surprised. ,,As if he's listening to someone." Says Ricado. ,,WHAT!?! Oh no! I want to finish them!!!" Says Adamas mad. He waits for another few seconds and mumbles something. ,,FINE!!!"  
  
He activates the jetpacks on his backs and takes off. Samantha coughs at the smoke, but Ricado inspects the battle damage. ,,Unreal. . ." Says the kid. Ricado stands up and looks at the kid. ,,What's your name?" Asks Ricado.  
  
The kid smiles and says: ,,The name's Donald Curvey, but you can call me Dragster!" Ricado thinks for a few moments, and says: ,,Come to the Riverview school tomorrow, after four o'clock. And the name's Ripper." ,,Alrighty." Says Dragster and he shrugs. Police cars rush to the scene, and Ricado says: ,,This will be a LONG day."  
  
NIGHT, HIDEOUT  
  
Adamas growled as he was lying on a table. Shrimplips and Sunglasses were busy repairing him. Sunglasses looks over the results, and says: ,,No wonder that they've beaten you. You were high-tech 8 eight years ago, but now, you're as high tech as a KBT mark 1."  
  
Shrimplips looked at it too, and says: ,,And you were relying on your armor to much. It isn't as tough as with your other body." Adamas grabbed Shrimplips by the throat and hissed. ,,I never asked you anything, Diaper Boy!" ,,Put him down, Ihrojak." Says Sunglasses, lost in thoughts.  
  
,,What are you thinking, John?" Asks Shrimplips. Sunglasses mumbles something and says: ,,The body isn't powerful anymore. But if I can update it. . ." ,,Where did you get this piece of junk anyway?" Asks Shrimplips suspicious. Sunglasses smiles and says: ,,That's for you a question and for me an answer."  
  
Sunglasses looked it over again and nodded. He typed something on his laptop and saved the data to a disc. ,,Here. Ask Meta-Evil these parts. But DON'T breath a word about me." Sunglasses gives the disc to Shrimplips, and he smiles.  
  
,,Oh, and I need EVERY Medabot of that library fight." Says Sunglasses. Shrimplips looks suspicious and asks: ,,Why?" ,,Why? Shrimpy, Shrimpy, Shrimpy. Forgot my update skills?" Says Sunglasses smiling, while his laptop displayed 4 Medabots. -As long as I keep the Rubberdodo's under my thumb, I will get my way.- Thinks Sunglasses, and he grins from ear to ear.  
  
WHAT SINISTER PLANS DOES SUNGLASSES HAVE?  
  
WILL THIS DRAGSTER KID BECOME A NEW MEMBER OF THE THUNDERBOLTS!?  
  
WILL INFERNO GET HIS REVENGE ON HIS NEMESIS???  
  
WILL THE NEXT UPDATE TAKE ANOTHER 4 MONTHS????????  
  
THE GANG WAR SLOWLY TURNS INTO AN ALL OUT WAR, SO STAY TUNED!!!! 


End file.
